langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Don Quijote/0
PROLOG Cetitorule lipsit de alte treburi, şi fără să mă jur m-ai putea crede că tare-aş vrea să fie cartea asta, ca una ce-i odrasla minţii mele, cea mai desfătătoare şi mai înţeleaptă s-ar putea închipui. The Author's Preface Idle reader: thou mayest believe me without any oath that I would this book, as it is the child of my brain, were the fairest, gayest, and cleverest that could be imagined. PROLOGUE. Lecteur inoccupé, tu me croiras bien, sans exiger de serment, si je te dis que je voudrais que ce livre, comme fils de mon intelligence1, fût le plus beau, le plus amusant et le plus parfait qui se pût imaginer ; Dem Leser. BEym Eingang acht ich nicht von der Noth zuseyn / viel vrsachen allhiero anzusetzen / so mich zu verdolmetschung dieses Buchs bewogen. PROLOGO Sfaccendato lettore, potrai credermi senza che te ne faccia giuramento, ch’io vorrei che questo mio libro, come figlio del mio intelletto, fosse il più bello, il più galante ed il più ragionevole che si potesse mai immaginare; PRÓLOGO Desocupado lector: sin juramento me podrás creer que quisiera que este libro, como hijo del entendimiento, fuera el más hermoso, el más gallardo y más discreto que pudiera imaginarse. DESOCUPADO LEITOR: Não preciso de prestar aqui um juramento para que creias que com toda a minha vontade quisera que este livro, como filho do entendimento, fosse o mais formoso, o mais galhardo, e discreto que se pudesse imaginar: ------------------- Dar_nam avut cum face"eu de-a-ndoaselea decît cer.legile naturii, că-n sînul ei făptura toata naş.e doar ce-i seamănă. But I could not counteract Nature's law that everything shall beget its like; and what, then, could this sterile, illtilled wit of mine beget but the story of a dry, shrivelled, whimsical offspring, full of thoughts of all sorts and such as never came into any other imagination--just what might be begotten in a prison, where every misery is lodged and every doleful sound makes its dwelling? mais, hélas ! je n’ai pu contrevenir aux lois de la nature, qui veut que chaque être engendre son semblable. Ainsi, que pouvait engendrer un esprit stérile et peu cultivé comme le mien, sinon l’histoire d’un fils sec, maigre, jauni, fantasque, plein de pensées étranges et que nul autre n’avait conçues, tel enfin qu’il pouvait s’engendrer dans une prison, où toute incommodité a son siège, où tout bruit sinistre fait sa demeure ? Wem das Werck zuvorhero bekandt / wird ohn mein erjnnern wissen / wie höchlichen man sich nach dessen vbersetzung in vnsere Muttersprach verlangen lassen. Meines Orts zum wenigsten / bescheid ich mich / als es etwann kundbar worden / daß nach der Widerkunfft von meinen wenigen Reisen vor ohngefehr acht Jahren / ich dessen etwas zu verdolmetschen angefangen / wie hoch ich darinn fortzufahren vnnd es ans Liecht vnd herauß zugeben von hohes vnd mittelmässigs Stands Orten bin angestrengt worden: ma non mi fu dato alterare l’ordine della natura secondo la quale ogni cosa produce cose simili a sè. Che potea mai generare lo sterile e incolto mio ingegno, se non se la storia d’un figlio secco, grossolano, fantastico e pieno di pensieri varii fra loro, nè da verun altro immaginati finora? Pero no he podido yo contravenir al orden de naturaleza; que en ella cada cosa engendra su semejante. Y así, ¿qué podía engendrar el estéril y mal cultivado ingenio mío, sino la historia de un hijo seco, avellanado, antojadizo y lleno de pensamientos varios y nunca imaginados de otro alguno, bien como quien se engendró en una cárcel, donde toda incomodidad tiene su asiento y donde todo triste ruido hace su habitación? porém não esteve na minha mão contravir à ordem da natureza, na qual cada coisa gera outra que lhe seja semelhante; que podia portanto o meu engenho, estéril e mal cultivado, produzir neste mundo, senão a história de um filho magro, seco e enrugado, caprichoso e cheio de pensamentos vários, e nunca imaginados de outra alguma pessoa? Resurse * The Author's Preface * PROLOGUE. * Don Kichote de la Mantzscha * Al lettore * Tasa y Prólogo * Prólogo